1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to scratching devices and more particularly pertains to a new scratching device for quickly and easily removing scratch-off material from game tickets to reveal game data concealed underneath the material.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an elongated tubular member having a first end and a second end. Each of the first and second ends is open. A plurality of wires is coupled to the elongated member wherein the wires are configured for removing an opaque scratch-off covering from a game ticket. The wires comprise a first set of wires and a second set of wires. The first set of wires extends outwardly from the first end. The second set of wires extends outwardly from the second end.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.